Larmes
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Travailler titre. Première histoire française, s'il vous plaît soyez gentil. la mère de Reid a été enlevé. Maintenant, il faut la trouver. Alternative univers. Pour mon professeur de français.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Pour mon professeur de français.**

**Ceci est mon premier récit en français, s'il vous plaît excuser les erreurs!**

**Merci!**

**English: I gratefully thank tenshihouou for the corrections! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Spencer Reid est allé a la fenêtre la fenêtre, regarder les gouttes de pluie qui la frappent lentement et régulièrement. Il était seul à la maison, comme d'habitude elle était silencieuse, malgré le téléviseur en marche. Un téléphone a sonné rompant le silence. « Bonjour, qui appelle? » or « Bonjour, qui est a l'appareil ?»

« C'est Derek Morgan, Reid. Nous avons une situation d'urgence. Cela concerne ta mère. Elle a été kidnappée. La police l'a cherché partout . Personne ne sait où elle est et ne l'a vu dernièrement, sauf toi. Alors, comment puis-je savoir que tu n'est pas derrière tout cela? »

Reid a laissé échapper un soupir. « Morgan ... J'ai pris sa maison et je suis parti. C'est tout ce que je sait. »

« Très bien. Je pense que je peut te croire. Peut-tu venir à mon bureau, s'il te plaît? »

« Je serai là dans quinze minutes. Au revoir. » Il a raccroché. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Comment cela pouvait-il donc arrivé? Il venait de voir sa mère la nuit dernière. Ils parlaient, rigolaient et passaient du bon temps. Elle lui a même lu des histoires de son livre préféré! Il renifla, même s'il était du genre à ne pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. « Oh, ma mère ... qu'ai-je fait? » Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il a mis ses vêtements par-dessus son pyjama sans même penser à mettre sa cravate. Il était trop ahuri.

* * *

« Passons en revue. Tu as pris un vol à destination de Las Vegas pour le week-end. Tu as visité ta mère à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Elle vous a montré votre vieille maison, ce qu'elle fait habituellement quand vous y allez. Puis elle ta amené au restaurant, où elle ta lut un de tes livres préférés, La Tempête. Vous avez ri et passé un bon moment. Ensuite, tu l'a ramenée là-bas, ou comme tu l'appelle, 'la maison'. Tu l'as quitté tôt le matin à bord d'un vol de retour à Quantico. Est-ce correct, Reid? »

« Oui, » Reid hocha la tête « J'ai fait exactement ce que tu as dit. Je crois en quelque sorte, que c'est ma faute, mais je ne devrais pas ressentir cela… »

«Mais ce n'était pas ta faute, » a convenu jj. « Reid, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver ta mère et la ramener en sûreté. »

* * *

Une douleur sourde et lancinante à secoué Diana qui c'est réveillé. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était dans une pièce sombre, peut-être un placard. Elle ne pouvait rien voir, sauf une petite fente où un peu de lumière se déversait dans la pièce, elle a essayé de voir si elle pouvait voir a travers, mais il n'y avait pas assez de lumière. Cependant, elle pouvait voir la danse de la poussière dans la lumière. Elle savait qu'il faisait encore jour, au moins. Son fils l'avait quitté tôt ce matin.

Elle a entendu un bruit - pas celui qu'elle aurait jamais oublier…

* * *

**A/N: Je me demande ce que le bruit était?****Je ne sais pas!****Vous trouverez dans le chapitre suivant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : ****À propos****du temps****que j'ai****mis à jour ce****...**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Un bruit hurlant est venu à travers la pièce. Mme Reid ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait, car elle a été enfermée dans un placard sombre encore, il était difficile de voir sortir les lattes de la porte du placard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » se elle a demandé à voix haute. Elle pouvait entendre les éclaboussures de sang et elle ne pouvait le sentir. L'odeur était indubitable, ça sent le fer. Elle savait qu'elle allait être la prochaine si elle n'agissait pas rapidement. Elle se réuni et a décidé qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas gagner cette bataille jusqu'à l'homme mystérieux qui a été tué avait de venir chercher son prochain. L'atmosphère a crié « vous êtes le prochain ». « _Où est __Spencer__?_ » pensait-elle.

La prochaine chose qu'elle savait, était quelque chose de rouge à travers les lattes, épaisse et malodorante. Elle a été prochaine!

L'homme est venu en fonçant, surprenantes elle, mais elle a repris son calme. Elle a dû être forte! L'homme était proche, trop proche pour le confort. Il tenait un couteau. Pas un couteau à la normale, mais un type utilisé pour hacher la viande en place. Elle hocha la tête mentalement et se leva. Elle a crié et s'est attaqué à l'homme mystérieux, lui renversant. Elle a tenté de saisir le couteau, mais elle a fini par couper sa propre main. Mais elle ne se souciait pas. Elle était trop occupée à combattre pour sa vie aux soins.

L'homme se leva, son renversant. Il fait mal, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se leva immédiatement. L'épinéphrine est le pompage à travers son sang.

« Viens me chercher, salaud! » elle a crié.

« Volontiers, » il rétorqué. Il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de la poignarder, mais il a fini par manquer. Elle était forte, car elle était terrifiée.

Elle est tombée plus, étourdi, mais elle a obtenu sauvegarder. Elle ne voulait pas de gens plus meurent à cause de ce sujet inconnu. Elle se demandait pourquoi Spencer ne lui avait pas encore trouvé, parce que c'est son travail - Les gens attrapent, comme cet homme mystérieux.

* * *

L'homme commençait à être épuisée, mais elle n'était pas, elle était toujours d'attaque en état de choc. « Je vais venir vous tuer plus tard », il dit. «Vous me faites perdre mon temps. »

« Non ! » elle a crié. « Obtenez ici et battre comme une personne réelle! »

L'homme lui ignoré et fait demi-tour, marcher hors tension. Elle a crié et a couru après lui, s'attaquer à la terre et de saisir son couteau. Elle l'agita autour menaçante.

« Rends, salope! »

« Au cours de mes froid, le corps mort! » elle ricana.

Elle a commencé à courir ... L'homme était trop fatigué et vieux pour donner la chasse. Elle a finalement trouvé et une porte et sortit, seul à ressentir un coup sur l'arrière de sa tête ...

* * *

**A/N : ****A suivre ...**


End file.
